Love is the New Hate (Jasper Hale Love Story)
by KeenFox
Summary: Leaving her parents, Katie Erone and her older brother, Derek, start fresh in Forks Washington. Katie goes to school as Derek works as a author at home. Neither of them suspect that moving to Forks would submerge them into the world of vampires and werewolves as they fight to protect the new people they love.
1. Home, Sweet, Home.

**Looks:**

 **Katie Erone = Emmanuelle Chriqui**

 **Jasper Hale = Jasper Hale**

 **Carlisle Cullen = Carlisle Cullen**

 **Alice Cullen = Alice Cullen**

 **Edward Cullen = Edward Cullen**

 **Derek Erone = Henry Cavill**

 **Bella Swan = Bella Swan**

 **Rosalie Hale = Rosalie Hale**

 **Emmet Cullen = Emmet Cullen**

 **Esme Cullen = Esme Cullen**

 **Jacob Black = Jacob Black**

 **Sam Uley = San Uley**

 **A/N**

 **This FanFiction does not have immediate love. It's not a "love at first sight" story is what I mean! This fic has detail and isn't like.. dull.**

 **If you like the story, please comment, heart, and follow! All is appreciated.**

 **All love,**

 **-KeenFox**

 **~~~~~~Chapter One~~~~~~**

 _"I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great of a burden to bear." Marther Luther King, Jr._

Here I stood, in the airport, my brother standing beside me as he spoke to a security guard. My luggage moved slowly towards me on the moving belt.

"So, your saying, there is no way to find the guy who stole my phone?" My brother snapped, running his big hand through his brownish black locks of hair.

The fact that my brother got his phone snatched from his hand was something that left me bewildered. Derek had his phone in his hand, next thing he knows someone rips it from his grasp and runs off. How does he even get it snatched while it's in his _hand_?

I tried not to guffaw as the security guard shook his head and sent my brother to mutter many curses under his breath. For the sliver of a second, I swear I saw the guard smirk but then covered up by the emotionless facade.

"Serves you right.." I snarked under my voice, my words directed towards my brother. That's what he gets for not paying attention and waving his phone in his hand like a beacon to thieves.

"Come on Derek, my sweet brother. We can buy you another phone when we get to Forks?" I suggested while finally grabbing my one piece of luggage.

I never needed more than one suitcase. I don't have many clothes and many possessions. I find no need to carry so many clothes when all you need is a few pairs each day. My brother on the other hand.. I don't need to get started on him.

"I swear, I'm going to.. just.." Derek threw his hands in the air in exasperation, walking away with three suitcases, mumbling swears under his breath.

I laughed softly and nodded at the security as a thank you for helping us, Then winked for my brother's words. He smiled at that.

"Come on Katie!" Derek huffed up ahead, glaring from over his shoulder. I grinned ear to ear and chased after him as he walked, his steps equaling to two of my small ones.

I was excited to live in Forks. It was a fresh start, I left my gate behind me on the doorstep of my parents house. If only I knew then what I was getting myself into..

 **-two hours later-**

I stared at the house before me. It was in the forest near the border of the Forks. It was big, but it was the dark green color of the forest around them, giving the warmth of a cozy house.

"I must say, I'm proud that I picked this house." Derek gloated, sighing as he stared at the house like it was his child.

"Uh.. I helped." I chortled, punching my brother in the bicep lightly.

"No, my Jammy helped. You didn't." Derek smirked. I faked hurt, grabbing my heart and wincing.

My brother being gay isn't something that i find unusual. Ever since forever I knew. As kids he never talked about girls.. only boys. After he came out of the closet I was happy for him. Sadly, he hasn't found someone to fall in love with yet.

"So, what do you think about Forks so far?" I questioned, dropping the fake hurt act and glancing at my brother before turning to look at the house once more.

"It's new. A fresh start. I don't care how I feel about the place, all I want to do is get the hell away from home." Derek said coldly. And I agreed 100 percent.

"Come on. Let's go unpack. The crew already set up heavy furniture now all we have to do is organize." Derek suddenly smiled, forgetting his previous demeanor behind him, forcing the memories away.

"Yup!" I pump my fist in the air and dart inside before my brother can say anything else.

The inside as more homey than the outside. We had a fireplace crackling in the living room next to the back glass sliding doors. The oak wood was dark, the white couches popping out more. The walls were painted a dark bright white with green leaves as designs. The kitchen was with white countertops and the same type of floor. The cabinets were a dark green. The bathroom was white and green, the floor now a white tile.

My room is what dragged my breath away. I had a balcony with two double glass French doors. The floor was a white carpet, my feet sinking into its comfort. A flat TV was nailed to the upper wall, a table of pictures and flows below it. My bed was next to the wall in the middle of the room, facing the double doors. A desk with a black computer was near the balcony doors. The room was twice the size of the room I have at home.

"Oh my god.." I breathed, setting my luggage down and running to the balcony doors, opening them and taking in the view. I had the whole view of the backside of the house, which was the forest and the creek nearby.

"You like it?" I jumped at the sound of Derek's voice. I whipped around, seeing him lean against the frame of the door. I grinned again. "I love it!" I jumped with a squeal.

Derek chuckled. He shook his head happily and left me to take in my room alone, probably going to unpack his stuff.

Hurriedly, I unpacked my clothes, which mainly consisted of long sleeved sweaters and jackets and sweatshirts. I hung them on the rack and dug out my 9 pairs of pants. I foldened them neatly and put them on the shelf rack. I neatly placed my shoes on the floor of the closet in the row.

I smiled again. I always had horrible OCD when it comes to organizing. It's something I'm glad I have, so I never lose things.

I would have to buy spread sheets for my bed and some pillows or maybe a stuffed animal today. I would probably get it late tonight due to being in a small town.

My parents always thought I was too old for having a stuffed animal. I never did. At home, after my dad and mom's fighting and rants about money, after my dad's obsessive drinking and mom's insults at us, stuffed animals at night made me feel like I wasn't alone. Sadly, I'm my last stuffed animal got lost.

I fell back on the bare mattress of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I would start a new life.. leaving my past behind me. I didn't know that it would be harder than what it seemed..


	2. Please have some Good

**A/N**

 **KeenFox here! I was thinking, do you guys have any ideas for this FanFiction? Gives me some ideas and I might just use them, I can't promise though~**

 **~~~~~~Chapter Two~~~~~~**

 _"I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great of a burden to bear." Marther Luther King, Jr._

I gobbled down breakfast, munching on my cereal and slurping down the now flavored milk. It ran down my throat smoothly and gasped happily when I was done.

"Good Milk?" Derek chuckled, eyeing his sister as he washed the dishes he used this morning to eat.

Slight frost bit at the windows in little flakes, forming a design in my mind. A smile played on my lips and my eyes turned to crescent moons as I smiled bigger.

"Yup!" Chirped, my eyes glistening with happiness. I beyond delighted to have a new school school to go to and have a fresh start. I just wonder if this fresh start will be good..?

"Okay! Get going. You only have ten minutes to get to school." Derek snapped his fingers with a smile. I moaned as I saw I wouldn't be able to finish my cereal. Huffing, I sat up and grabbed my bag from the back of the kitchen chair.

"See ya loser!" I snorted and darted out the house before my brother could catch me. I heard his roar of laughter as I ran out the door and slammed it shut.

My car was a sleek convertible, the color redder than the blood moon. I honestly loved cars.. but, my car was the best of ALL the other cars in the world. I simply can't even imagine my car being ugly.. because it's so beautiful.

Jumping in the front seat, I turned on the ignition. The car roared to life and hummed smoothly as the engine buzzed. I sighed and gripped the steering wheel.

What if school is bad? What will happen? Will I make a fool out of myself? What if no one wants to be my friend? What if people think I'm weird?

Millions of thoughts tumbled in my brain, bouncing off the walls of my skull and coming at me one again. I felt my anxiety slowly seep up, turning level 1 to 2 and then 3.

I groaned and shook my head, dismissing all the bad thoughts. I could feel my anxiety slowly float back down to level 0. I was proud of myself for that.

Pulling the car out of the driveway, I make my way to school. The music on the radio wasn't any good, so I sang loudly to myself. One thing I was good at I suppose, making a fool out of myself to other drivers that see me.

Seeing the big bold letters saying **Forks highschool** I slide into the parking lot and find me a good place to park not far away from the school.

I sighed and about opening my door, that's when I saw it. Everyone was staring at my car. I could swear you could hear a pen drop. Unfortunately, this caused more anxiety.

I rubbed my hands on my jeans and calmed myself down by deep breaths. Deep breaths might seem cliche but they work better than the counting system. I unlatched my car door and pushed it open, stepping out into the cool breeze.

I shut my door, locked the car, and quickly sped walked into the building. All eyes were on me the whole entire time. I felt like a prize people win in those claw machines that everyone watch for.

I don't know if these stares are good or bad.. but I definitely don't like them.

Making my way to the receptionist at the office in the front desk, I find a chubby woman with curly red hair twisted into a bun. Upon seeing me she smiled brightly, sending me a sliver of warmth.

"Hello, How May I help you?" The woman asked in a polite and kind voice. I smile back, hoping my worries wouldn't peek through, and said, "I'm Katie Erone. I'm here for my schedule."

The woman smiled even more brightly (if that's even possible) and grinned ear to ear. She quickly pulled out a drawer and flipped through the pages of work until she found the right one. Pulling out the sheet, she handed it to me.

"Have a good year here! And don't be nervous. I'm pretty sure a beautiful girl like you will be alright." The receptionist chirped before I walked out the door. I smiled at her and nodded.

Once I made it out of the office, I looked down at my paper. It was my schedule, all right, let's have a look..

Katie Erone's Schedule:

1\. BIO (Biology) Mr. Brown

2\. Art (Art) Mrs. Haggins 

3\. Lunch (Lunch)

4\. Math (Mathematics) Ms. Loe

5\. English (Language Arts) Mr. Terry

6\. SS (Social Studies) Mr. Hew

Upon seeing my schedule, I didn't see the boy before me that poked my shoulder. I snapped out of my reading and thinking zone and whipped my head up.

Before me was a Asian boy, a smile plastered upon his face. "Hello, you're Katie Erone! I'm Eric. It's nice to meet you!" This 'Eric' guy grinned before pushing my shoulder and walked beside me as he leased me on in the halls.

"You're all over the front page baby!" Eric laughed. That made my blood freeze, but I said nothing as Eric gave me a smile and rambled on. "What class do you have next?" He questioned.

Is it fair that I didn't want to tell him? If I had to be honest, this boy simply isn't my style of a friend. He's to loud and obnoxious. He rambles to fast and leaves me particularly confused. He wasn't my cup of tea is what the British would say.. and I agree with the British 100 percent.

"Uh.. BIO?" I squeaked as Eric stared at me with his chocolate brown eyes. I really didn't like him. He had that aura of 'be my friend or else'.

"Aw- I don't have that. So I guess I'll see you at lunch?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips. I just nodded, happy that he didn't ask me what my second period was.

The bell buzzed throughout the school, sending students to propel to class or just simply walk. Eric was gone before I could say bye. I shook my head and sighed, walking to what I thought was biology.

Upon going in the room, no one stared at me. Everyone kept talking to their friends, which I was glad for. Mr. Brown as it says on the paper smiled at me walked forward. "You're Katie right? I'm Mr. Brown. Do you think you could introduce yourself." He asked.

My body froze then and there. My feet were planted in that spot as he got everyone's attention. Everyone now stared at me.. which I loathed beyond belief.

"My name is Katie Erone. I live with my brother. I come from LA." I said. Mr. Brown chuckled as my face bloomed a shy pink as some boy wolf whistled.

"Go sit down in the very back." Mr. Brown stated. Relieved, I hustled to my seat and sat down.

I say next to no one as the class went on. I knew all the things he was already teaching so I stared out the window. My next class, which was art, wasn't fun. We didn't even do art, we mostly just talked, so I ended by myself just staring at the floor.

I knew I looked like a idiot.

Now, it was time for lunch. The thing I've been dreading all day.

Oh please let some good happen.


	3. Peering Eyes

**A/N**

 **How are you guys liking the story/fanfic so far? If you want certain actions to come, just say so in the reviews and I'll see. I can't promise that I'll accept ALL of them. Haha.**

 **~~~~~~Chapter Three~~~~~~**

 _"I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great of a burden to bear." Marther Luther King, Jr._

Lunch was not easy going. And I knew that before I even walked in there.. why? Because Eric grabbed my hand and dragged me to his table. I already felt like someone who wanted to get away.. and which was true. I wanted to get far, far away.

"So, my name is Eric, as you know. This is my sister Angela." Eric grinned toothily, waving his hand to a half Asian girl. I smiled at her, and she gladly returned it. 

"I'm Jessica!" A girl with blonde and grey eyes laughed, Eyeing me with some distaste. I already had a feeling this girl wouldn't be a good friend, so I smiled timidly at her and shuffled backwards in my seat a bit to farther or distance. 

"Mike," a boy with blonde hair and green eyes nodded and nudged me with his elbow. I looked at him and couldn't help but smile. He seemed nice. 

"So, you're the new kid, I suppose?" Angela questioned, raising her eyebrows with a grin. 

Angela had a darker complexion of being tan and had round brim glasses the color of Jessica's red lipstick. Her hair was chocolate brown with vanilla streaks, all tied back into a pony tail. She had bangs that swooped to the side. I couldn't help but be happy to see her beauty. 

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Angela." I grinned ear to ear. When I noticed everyone that I just met was still staring at me, I realized I didn't add my name. "Oh! My name is Katie Erone." 

Jessica clapped her hands together. A girl that I wasn't introduced to scowled at me. Angela only smiled and so did Mike. Eric rolled his eyes. For some reason I had a feeling Jessica was about to ask me something I wouldn't like that much.

"So.." Jessica leaned forward, "Found any cute looking guys that caught your eye?" 

I immediately broke into a shy for If laughter. Angela smiled brighter slightly and Mike blushed, rolling his eyes at Jessica's actions. 

Jessica has flowly blonde hair, falling in soft and silky waves. Her eyelashes were long and her lips plump. Her eyes were a Grey but with a blue like tint. Her skin complexion was pale, but not to chalky or pallid. She was beautiful in my eyes.

"What?" Jessica scoffed, offended that I started laughing. Noticing her tone, I calmed myself down and looked at her straight in the eye and smiled. 

"Sorry.. I'm not used to people asking me that. It's funny that you think a new girl like me would already find a boy to crush on. Do you have a crush?" I apologized, asking politely. 

Jessica looked taken back? I don't know why she would look like she just saw me with six fingers. She looked surprised yet a little happy.

"Ha! Of course I do. But I won't tell you, you'll probably tell him." Jessica smirked and twirled a lock of her golden hair around her index finger.

Mike shuffled beside me as I leaned back and stared at the blonde with a small grin. "It's up to you to tell me. I won't force you." I stated.

Jessica rolled her eyes. I had a feeling she wasn't playing around when she did that. I tried not to be affected by her actions and turned my attention to Mike.

Mike has short blonde spiky hair. His eyes were a icy blue; I could imagine snow flakes dancing in them. His skin was a fair tan color. His face had the slight roundness of a baby face which made me smile. He looked innocent. 

"Do you have a crush, Mike?" I asked. 

Mike grunted awkwardly and shifted in his seat. His eyes didn't meet my gaze and he kept bouncing his leg. "Yeah.. but it's a secret. I'll say she is more than pretty." Mike stared in a hushed whisper.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica and the nameless girl beside her light up. Eric chuckled and Angela only shook her head mockingly. 

"They're here." I was busy talking to Mike when Angela suddenly whispered in a hushed voice. 

I looked over at her and saw her staring somewhere else. I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on the most beautiful people in the world. 

"Who are they?" I asked, my breath light in awe. Jessica rolled her eyes and leaned into me, Angela following. 

"Those are the Cullen's and Hale's. You know, Doctor Cullen's foster kids." Jessica whispered. I nodded, following along. "They are like freaking rich. They mostly stay to themselves so don't bother asking them to date." Jessica stared, her tone of voice bitter. 

Angela sighed. Jessica elbowed Angela and kept on talking.

"Some of them are together, like together-together." Jessica crinkled her nose in disgust. Angela laughed softly, "Well it's not like their blood related. There is nothing wrong with it."

I found nothing wrong with love. If you love someone, then that is all that matter. Men can love men. Girls can love girls. And in this case, siblings can love siblings.

"Well, anyway, that one there is Alice. She is like weird, really weird." Jessica stared while pointing to the shortest Cullen girl slightly.

Alice Cullen was beautiful. Her black hair was pixie cut and standing in ends in different directions. Her eyes were a golden black as she skipped to sit down. Her skin was ghostly and dangerously pale, dark circles laying under her eyes. 

"That one, that's Rosalie. She's a literal model. The one Rosalie is holding hands with is Emmet, I call him the Grizzly." Angela stated with a small smile as she watched the blonde girl and brown haired boy (more like man) sit down next to Alice. 

Rosalie was beyond beautiful. Her hair was a golden blonde like the sun tinted it. Her skin, just like Alice, was chalky and pale. Dark circles like she got no ounce of sleep laid under her golden black eyes. 

Emmet, of the "Grizzly", was broad an big. His head was shaped kind of like military. His face was chiseled with some stubble by his sideburns. His skin, was the same of the others. His eyes, the same just like his girlfriend and foster sister. 

"That one, Is Edward. And the one next to him is Bella. We were friends with her. She stopped going to school for a while, but when she came back, she got some stylish edits done to her." Jessica growled, declaring her hate for the girl named Bella.

Edward has bronze hair that swooped to the side. His face was chiseled and his eyebrows dark. His eyes were a golden black, but darker than the rest of the ones. His skin was pale and pallid, like clouds, dark circles laying under his eyes.

Bella was beautiful. Her brown hair fell to the middle of her back in curls. His skin was ghostly pale. Her eyes a bright gold with very little black. 

"And that one.. he's Jasper. He looks like he is in pain all the time. He and Alice are the only ones that are single." Jessica sniffs, still staring at the Cullen family. 

Jasper was far more handsome than any man I have ever seen. He had dirty blonde hair that waved down to his shoulders. His face was chiseled, just like the other men, but more angelic in some way. His features were pale and his eyes were almost black as night with little gold. 

At some moment when staring at the new family I just found out about, I forgot to breathe. I turned away and sucked in air around me.

Angela and Eric started to talk. Jessica and the girl beside her started to Gossip about the Cullen's as they both stared at them. 

"They're staring at us!" Jessica suddenly screeched in a low whisper. I jumped slightly as Jessica bumped the table with her side and rattled it slightly. 

Me and Angela and the two other boys looked at the Cullen table. I heard the two boys scoff and get up, leaving us girls. 

Alice stared at our table with the hugest grin ever. Then I realized.. she wasn't staring at us, she was staring at _me._

I quickly snapped my gaze from her and grabbed the apple I got but haven't eaten yet. I munched on it, trying to ignore the burning stare of Alice as I ate. 

"Katie, Jasper is staring at you!" Angela whispered towards me and I coughed slightly. What is with people staring at me today? 

Jessica squealed slightly, mostly a squeak, and turned to act like she was eating, but secretly stared at the beautiful family out of the corner of her eye.

My hands gripped onto the table as I felt more eyes peer into me. It was unnerving. My heart sped up and I knew then I had enough. I hastily got up and threw my half eaten apple away, quickly darting out of the lunch room. 

I didn't look back at the Hale's or Cullen's, but I could feel their eyes burning into my backside as I rushed away.

Why were they staring at me?


End file.
